


Give You Everything

by Fayaheda



Series: Samifer Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Douchebag Dean Winchester, Dream Mary Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Raphael, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff, God Possessing Sam Winchester, Guardian Angel Lucifer, Happy Ending, Incest, Lucifer Briefly Taking on Mary Winchester Form, Lucifer Possessing Nick, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Mental Abuse, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Protective Lucifer, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slightly Nice-ish Lucifer, Still Evil Lucifer, Strong Language, Strong Violence, Triggers, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna give you a gift. I wanna give you everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give You Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously getting way too sidetracked with all of these stories I keep uploading. I promise, I've forgotten about none and all will be finished. But I just can't help myself. I've got ideas coming out of my arse and ears, as well as the lovely inspiration you reader prompt me with. :)
> 
> So, this is a prompt my baby sister begged me for, and here it is.
> 
> Oh, and my sister's 19 years old, by the way, so it's fine. ;)
> 
> And also, I DO find Mark Pellegrino sexy. Especially when he plays Lucifer. Yes, I know, I'm a wrongen, but so are you if you're reading and enjoying this. :D
> 
> Obviously, this universe I've created is only vaguely similar to the show. So please, don't hate me too much?
> 
> And as always, maybe lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks muchly, lovelies!

Sam ran away again. Not from home, because it's not like she's ever really had a real one. But from Dean, from her life as a (pathetic excuse for a) hunter, from her crappy life altogether.

Sam's never too certain of anything when big brother is around. As far back as she can remember, he's always been there to put her down, among other things.

'He's just like dad... Horrible... Vile... A... A monster...'

And where that used to be just a secret nickname, the word now, couldn't ring any truer.

Sam doesn't know what Crowley - that bastard - did, but she knows what she saw. And what she saw was the black orbs on her brother's face.

Demon.

Her brother is a fucking demon!

So, Sam ran away. Again. It's not like she hasn't many times before through the years. But she's nineteen now, not nine anymore. And it feels a lot more like running for her fucking life.

Which, of course, she is.

Sam ran. She ran fast, and she ran hard. Until she was out of breath, until her lungs were squeezing almost unbearably, until she could see fricking stars.

+

Sam lies on her side, on her crappy motel bed, and only in her panties and tank top, because it's just her luck that the fucking air-con is busted. She knows she's alone, and yet, she's still not as surprised as she should be when she feels a small, soft, and warm hand rest gently across the back of her shoulder. She sighs tiredly, slowly turns around on the creeky, old mattress and simply stares at her mother.

Mary smiles back at her as she lies beside her. "Hey, baby girl." Her expression is as soft and as caring as Sam barely fricking remembers from the age of two. "I missed you so much."

Sam simply stares back at her for a few moments. Though, she can't help breaking inside a little. Even when she knows - "Mom," She sighs heavily. "I'm dreaming. This is a dream."

"Or, it isn't." Mary's smile widens into a cheeky, little grin. "What's the difference?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she reaches forward a places a gentle hand over her face. "I'm here either way."

"I miss you so fricking much." Sam barely hangs onto a whimper, sighs once again. And she can't help it, even if she knows this isn't real, could never be real, no matter how much she wishes it.

"I know." Mary nods, slides her hand down into one of Sam's own.

Sam squeezes her hand tightly back, almost cries at how real it all feels, how cruel it feels. She doesn't say anything for the moment of rather comfortable silence, in fear of breaking down in tears and never stopping.

Sam doesn't know what made her father and her brother hate her so much. She knows they blame her for Mary's death, but she's old enough now to know that that's just bullshit. She's finally, in the last few years, figured out that her relationship with her brother is as fucked up and as wrong as it was with her father.

"What're you doing, Sam?" Mary asks with a weary sigh.

Sam frowns slightly, looks genuinely confused as she mumbles out, "What'd you mean?"

"I mean you, running away." Mary scalds her, but the expression she wears is still overly affectionate. "We've been down this road before."

"No," Sam's frown deepens as she slowly sits up, reluctantly let's her hand slips from her mother's. "It's different this time."

"Oh, really?" Mary arches a brow, doesn't look at all convinced.

"All of those other times that I ran," Sam huffs. "I was trying to get away. I was trying to be normal. Whatever that means." She scoffs, slightly bitter. "But this time, I finally figured out that I'm just a freak, and that I always will be."

And she really doesn't feel sorry for herself, not like she used to. In fact, she really has excepted that she will never be normal or have a normal life.

"Which is a big ball of semantics." Mary sighs again, slowly sits up to face the hunter. "You already know that."

"No." Sam scowls defiantly, shakes her head.

"And what about big brother?" Mary arches a brow. "You know he'll find you eventually. He always does. And maybe, this time, it'll be the last."

"No." Sam's scowl deepens. "He wouldn't -"

"Hurt you?" Mary scoffs lightly.

"Kill me."

Mary smiles at that. "No, he won't do that." Because she knows the little bastard needs his darling baby sister too much. "But maybe you'll kill him."

"No!" Sam hisses, now glaring slightly. "I'm not a killer."

"Oh, but you are, Sam." Mary's smile widens into some sort of absurd grin. "And you're so good at it. So much better than big brother."

And now Sam knows this is just turning into some sort of nightmare.

Yes, Dean has done some horrible things to her over the years. But she still could never hurt him back. He's still her brother, after all. And maybe she's just being too soft, but that's just the way she is.

"Don't you get it?" Mary asks. "You can't run or hide from yourself, Sam. So, why are you running right now?"

Sam huffs, clearly frustrated. "Why're you here, mom?"

"Would you believe that I'm actually trying to protect you?" Mary asks, tilts her head slightly to one side as she waits for an answer.

"From what?" Sam is torn between being suspicious and worried all of a sudden. Even if she knows it's still all just a dream.

Thank God, too. Because it was beginning to get really weird for her.

"You." Mary says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Sooner or later, the past is going to catch up to you, Sam. Like it always does, for all of us." She sighs heavily, then, more states than asks, "And... You know what happens then."

Sam glances down at the small slither of space of the mattress separating the two of them, her scowl returning. Because of course she knows, knows all too well, in fact.

"People die, baby girl." Mary says with a deeply regretful look. "And it's always the closest people to you, if not, you yourself."

"Yeah, well, you don't have to worry, because I won't make that mistake again." Sam says, determination written all across her face.

"Same song, different verse, love." Mary says, shakes her head as softly as she smiles. "Things are never going to change with you, Sam..." She then, gives the hunter a sad look. "Ever."

+

Sam doesn't remember falling back to sleep, or if in fact, she wasn't just hallucinating rather than dreaming. Or having a nightmare, as she saw it, towards the end.

Nonetheless, Sam wakes again to her mother's soft lips lightly touching both her cheeks. Sam opens her eyes slowly, smiles goofily up at the familiar warm eyes of a woman she barely remembers.

"So, this is your life now, huh?" Mary chuckles softly. "You think you can just live with your head buried in the sand, forever?"

Sam ignores her words, knows she's dreaming, again. Instead, she simply smiles back up at the older woman and whispers softly, "I miss and love you so much, mom."

Mary watches with curiosity as the young hunter slowly sits up in bed and turns her back on her.

"God only knows how much." Sam sighs sadly, her heart as heavy as her throat is tight with that all too familiar ache of loss.

'It's not fair!' She thinks, that the only person who ever truly loved her was torn away from her so suddenly.

But that's life, she figures.

"But..." Sam wears a defiant expression as she glares down at the wooden floor. "You're wrong. People can always change, if they really want to. There is reason for hope, if you really mean it."

"No, Sam, baby... There really isn't."

Sam scowls, barely throws a look over her shoulder at the stunning blonde. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me..."

Sam's eyes widen at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice. She snaps her head around, sees a man with blonde, dishevelled hair sitting there in her mother's place on the bed instead. Instantly, she jumps up onto her feet, eyes widening all the more as she slowly backs away.

"That's right." He nods, smiles faintly when he sees the look of recognition finally flit across her pretty greeny-brown orbs. "You know who I am."

"Lucifer." Sam's surprised she sounds as calm as she does when she says his name. Because she's fucking trembling on the inside, which, she knows he probably knows, can probably sense it.

Lucifer's smile widens, simply because he likes the way she says his name. "You're a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans." And he sounds rather impressed, then, shoots her a "devilish" smirk as he asks, "I don't suppose you'd tell me where you really are, would you?"

"Wh-what'd you want with me?" Sam ignores his question with one of her own.

"I wanna give you a gift. I wanna give you everything." Lucifer declares, looks oddly (absurdly) sincere.

"I don't need anything from you. I'm doing just fine." Sam grits out.

Lucifer sighs. "Sam, I'm not here for what you think. I just wanna help you."

"Why?" Sam's eyes narrow at him.

'Because you belong in the darkness, with me,' is what he wants to say, but instead, Lucifer only clarifies what he has to, for now. "Because I know a little something about how you feel."

"Y'mean, you wanna possess me." Sam scoffs. "That'll never happen." She snootily adds, "You need my consent."

'Smart girl, is my girl.' Lucifer smiles. "Of course, my darling." He nods. "I am an angel."

"I will kill myself before I let anything possess me!" Sam hisses through gritted teeth.

"Eh, I'll just bring you back to life." Lucifer says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Sam merely shoots him a murderous look.

"Sam,"

And Sam doesn't know why it makes her skin heat up when he says her name, but it sure is (inappropriate, unwanted) annoying.

"My heart breaks for you, it truly does." Lucifer sends her an (absurdly) sincere look of sympathy.

Which Sam hates.

"As a hunter, naturally, the weight of the world is on your shoulders, every single day. It's more than anyone can bare." Lucifer sighs. "But if there was some other way -"

"No." Sam glares at him, still defiant, always defiant.

And Lucifer can't help smiling at her tenacity. He's always loved that about her, his little Sam Winchester.

"Sam, you misunderstand me."

Sam scoffs at that.

"Even if I take you as a vessel, you may still expel me at any time you want."

Sam arches a brow at that, clearly hesitant to believe him.

For the love of Michael, he's the fucking devil, for crying out loud!

"Sam," Lucifer slowly rises from the bed and stands just a couple of feet from her, now. "I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But at some point, you won't be able to take the pain any longer, and you will say yes to me."

Sam notes the soft tone of his voice, like he's trying to ease her into it instead of forcing it upon her. But she knows it just another trick. No matter what fricking Satan here, says.

"You're wrong." Sam says, stands her ground, even when every fibre of her being tells her to run the fuck away.

"I'm not." Lucifer shakes his head. "I know you better than you know yourself, Sam."

"Why are you so interested in me, huh?" Sam finally snaps, angry. "Why me!?"

"Because it has to be you." Lucifer says as he looks he right in the eyes. "Because you're the other half of me." He smiles faintly. "You complete me."

And then, he's gone, literally disappears out of thin air.

And Sam's left, blinking. Then, glaring.

'Fucking angels!'


	2. Our Lovely, Little Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Very good, Sam." Lucifer pouts. "How else are we supposed to have our lovely, little chats? Seeing as you still won't tell me where you really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to glorify Dean as an arsehole, because I love him, he's awesome, of course. But he always tries so hard (bless his little, rocker socks) to be the good guy and the hero and to always do the right thing. So I just wanted to make him the complete opposite and see how that worked.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> :)

The next night, Lucifer comes to Sam. And this time, she's neither surprised or suspicious anymore. She knows she's dreaming.

She also knows it's the only way the fallen archangel can reach her. And it's probably why she feels so at ease, because she knows he can't find her.

Big brother can't find her, either. She knows that Dean knows that when Sam doesn't want to be found, she won't be. Not even by him. And that, too, brings her a little comfort.

+

"Castiel, brother, you gotta listen to me here,"

Castiel cuts the archangel off. "I've listened to you enough, I think." He says, wears a pointed glare.

"Okay, look!" Gabriel snaps, glares back at the other angel. "I just helped you kill Raphael! My actual fucking brother! So you are gonna listen to me!"

Castiel arches a brow, silently urges him on.

Gabriel let's out a huff, quickly calms himself down before speaking again. "Lucifer is trying to find Sam Winchester. And we have to let it happen."

"Are you crazy?" Castiel's eyes widen in horror.

"It's not what you think. Cas, my brother isn't the one who's going to destroy everything in sight, Dean is." Gabriel says, his voice strained with the pain lingering in his honey-golden orbs. "Lucifer's just lonely. Believe it or not, he wants to protect Sam."

Castiel scoffs at the mere thought and absurdity. Although, the pain of Dean's absence is clear on his face.

"Dean's gonna kill her, Cas." Gabriel says seriously. "You know he is."

And at this, Castiel finally nods. "Well, at least we're agreed on something."

+

Sam sighs as she sits up in bed and sees him sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed.

Lucifer merely sends her a cheeky grin.

"You're not really here." Sam says, is kind of annoyed that she has to bite back a grin of her own. His stupid face is just so infectious.

'Ugh! What is wrong with me?'

Sam panics briefly, though, wonders if he can hear her thoughts even while she's dreaming.

Thankfully, when arches a brow, stares in confusion at her, she thinks, maybe not.

"Very good, Sam." Lucifer pouts. "How else are we supposed to have our lovely, little chats? Seeing as you still won't tell me where you really are."

Sam merely rolls her eyes in response.

"What's it gotta take, dollface?" Lucifer asks, nearly begs.

"Nothing." Sam shoots him a withering look. "And don't call me that."

Lucifer chuckles, holds both hands up in surrender. "Y'know, big brother's out there looking for you, right now." He shoots her a pointed, hinting look.

Sam rolls her eyes again. "I'm not gonna kill my brother."

"He's not your brother anymore." Lucifer points out all too casually. "Technically, he's now just another demon you "gank"."

Sam can't help puffing out a quiet chuckle at the fricking Devil trying to use slang. "Technically," She shoots him a pointed look of her own. "He's still my brother. And I'm not a murderer."

"Okay, okay." Lucifer nods. "We don't have to kill him... Maybe just torture him a little bit," He grins wickedly. "Make him feels all of the awful things he's ever made you feel..." He trails off, clearly trying to entice her.

Well, he's the Devil, after all. And Sam would expect nothing less of him.

"No." Sam shakes her head, her voice soft. "No, I'm gonna find a way to bring him back."

"There's only one way," Lucifer sighs heavily. "But it's blood. All of yours. And I can't let you do that."

Sam scoffs. "It almost sounds like you care about me."

Lucifer scowls, gives her a fairly serious look. "I do, Sam. I told you; you complete me."

"Yeah, well, sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline your offer of partnership in world domination."  
Sam says sarcastically, shooting him another glare.

"Oh, Sam," Lucifer smiles at her. "I'm passed all of that boring crap. I mean, what's the point of destroying something you love playing with?"

Sam shoots him another withering look when he shoots her another wicked grin.

"All I want you to do, is play one, little game with me." Lucifer says. "And nobody dies, if that's what you really want."

Sam is, of course, very suspicious of that. It's only naturally to be, the words coming from Satan, himself.

"I promise." Lucifer adds, looks her right in the eyes.

"But you'd still wanna possess me." Sam says, rather than asks.

Lucifer nods. "But that's the whole point of the game, my love."

And well, fuck, Sam actually does feel herself begin to think about it.

Just think about it, though.

+

"Dean."

Dean hears the familiar rustle of feathers moments before he hears his name being called. "Oh, hey, Cas." He chirps with his infamous grin.

"Dean, you can't do this." Castiel says, scalds him like a mother would their child.

Dean scoffs. "Actually, I can." He smirks, black glazing over his green orbs in an instant. "You know where she is."

Castiel shakes his head. "But I know someone who does."

"Who?" Dean grits out. "Crowley? I'll kill him."

"No."

"Cas!" Dean snaps. "You better tell me or so help me, I'll -"

"You will do nothing." Castiel hisses as he walks up to this demon who was once his best friend.

Dean looks slightly surprised, though, only briefly, then, he's glaring again.

"Sam is your sister -"

Dean scoffs out a laugh. "She's no sister of mine."

Castiel scowls at his words.

The angel knows how is was, even before Dean become this horrid thing. But he also knows that deep down, the eldest Winchester is really blaming himself.

He can read minds, after all.

Even demons'.

"I will not let you hurt her." Castiel says. "I will not let you do that to yourself, Dean, I can't. You mean too much."

Dean's jaw tighten as he shoves the angel away from him.

He knows the idiot's just trying to get under his skin, and it won't work. He and Castiel were the best of friends, and yes, Dean did care for the angel.

But that was then.

And this, is now.


	3. God, Help Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, help her.

Gabriel huffs loudly in exasperation at the sound of fluttering wings. "Oh, finally!" He huffs again as he swirls around to face the younger angel. "Whoa!" His eyes widen instantly upon seeing the other angel covered in blood. "What the fudge happened to you?"

"Dean." Castiel says.

"Oh, Father! You didn't kill him, did you?" Gabriel's asks with a wince.

"No." Castiel shoots him a withering look. "He attacked me. This is my blood."

Gabriel's expression drops slightly. "...Ah."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "We have to get to him before Lucifer does." He sighs, looks rather stressed out for the celestial being that he really is.

Gabriel nods. "No arguments there. I mean, sure, dad's "forbidden" Luci, or whatever, from killing, but that doesn't mean he won't at least, uh, maim, a-a little... Bit..." He clears his throat, scalds himself when he sees the other angel's face. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that big brother's not too happy with the eldest Winchester."

Castiel scowls, looks deeply troubled, too.

He cares for Dean, as a friend, as if the ex-hunter/ex-human/demon as if he were one of his own angelic brothers. He cares for Sam, too, of course. But he's always shared a more "profound" bond with her brother.

And it's because of that, Castiel knows that deep down, Dean really does love his sister.

He's just lost his way.

And Castiel decides it's his job to put him back on the right path.

To, hopefully, fix Dean Winchester.

His best friend.

His brother.

+

A week later, Dean still hasn't found Sam.

Of course, she moves from motel to motel, and by the end of the week, she ends up in Seattle. It's somewhere she hasn't been for a while and she figures she could go shopping.

She does, spoils herself for the first time. And of course, she's smart enough to pay with cash, leaves no paper trail for big brother to find.

Every one of those nights, Lucifer comes to her in her dreams. And while he does always ask her the same question, which she declines everytime, she also finds comfort in the "little chats" they have. It's always about everything and nothing in particular, and she's never had that before - someone to just talk to, a friend.

She thinks it's rather funny that her only true friend is Satan, himself.

God, help her.

God, help her, indeed, because on the ninth night he visits her in her dreams, Sam finally asks him if they can meet.

Without him possessing her, of course.

And she really doesn't expect him to agree, but he does without even a little hesitation. He also promises that he won't try anything, swears it on his own life.

But the Devil does lie, Sam knows this, she's not a total idiot. However, she's got to admit, he's kept his first promise so far.

He would never lie to her.

And he hasn't.

So far.

She thinks, anyway.

+

It's the tenth day, the day Sam's agreed to meet Lucifer.

And she knows she's probably making a fatal error when she tells him what motel she's currently staying at, but at the same time, she feels oddly calm about the entire situation.

Sam jumps out of her thoughts at the sound of three knocks, almost jumps out of her skin, and positively scalds herself for not having her hunter wits about her.

"Sam?"

Sam's heart races slightly, but annoying, it's out of excitement rather than fear. Come to think of it, she doesn't feel any fear at all right now.

'Huh. Weird.'

Sam shakes herself from her stupor when he knocks again, quickly stumbles over to the door and slowly opens it.

And there he stands, Lucifer. He looks exactly the same as he does in her dreams, big grin slapped across his face, too.

Sam glances quickly around, checks that she's not being watched by big brother, or worse.

Lucifer chuckles, shakes his head at her nativity. "Even if we were to be attacked, who'd you really think would win here?"

Sam rolls her eyes at his arrogance that knows no end and finally takes a step aside to let him in.

"Thank you, my dear." Lucifer flashes her what he probably thinks is a charming smile as he strides ever gracefully into the dingy room.

Annoyingly enough, though, Sam does find it rather dashing.

And as she closes the door, she briefly thinks, 'I am so fucked up...'

Lucifer hides his smirk as he glances around the room, because of course he's reading her thoughts. Why wouldn't he?

"I know, it's a total craphole." Sam shrugs before folding her arms. "But it's all I can afford, while on the move."

"It's better than nothing." Lucifer shrugs as he slowly turns to face her, but doesn't move any further. He smiles at her as he says, "And you've always been one of the grateful ones."

Sam simply shrugs again, looks anywhere, but into those steely, blue orbs of his. She knows it's not really him, that he's just possessing some poor bastard, but she also knows that it's the archangel looking at her right now that makes her skin crawl pleasantly, and not the man.

Of course, she tries desperately to keep such thoughts from surfacing with said telepathic archangel standing before her right now.

Lucifer chuckles again, and thankfully for Sam, it's for a different reason entirely. "Sorry," He says, smirks when she shivers uncomfortably. "You may have noticed the drop in temperature. Most people think I run hot, but it's actually quite the opposite."

Sam looks surprised as she asks, "It's you doing that?" She then, oddly enough for the archangel sighs in relief as she zips her hoodie up. "I thought for a moment, that we had a ghost."

Lucifer chuckles again, amusement filling his expression. "Well, I see you've salted all of the windows and the doors. Good for you." He nods in approval, almost seems proud. "Daddy trained you well."

Sam scoffs at that. "I taught myself to be a hunter."

Lucifer smirks. "I know."

Sam shoots him a withering look. "Dick."

Lucifer's smirk only widens.

He's always loved how fiery his little Sammy is.

"So," Sam asks, because she really is curious. "Who're you possessing right now?"

"It's an empty vessel. Has been for four years, now." Lucifer explains, surprising Sam, because he doesn't seem to be holding back. "But his name was Nick. Demons killed his wife and child, so I offered his soul a way into heaven to join them in order to possess his body."

Sam let's out a puff of a chuckle, looks somewhat relieved. "I was actually expecting a really horrific story there."

Lucifer grins. "I know."


	4. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes."

"You better have something to tell me." Dean spits out as he glares angrily over at the other demon, who looks very pleased with himself.

"Why'd you think I'm here?" Crowley arches a brow, looks mildly amused. He sighs, then, when the ex-hunter's glare only darkens, rolls his eyes as he says, "I have found our dearest Samantha."

At those words, Dean perks up considerably. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Crowley scoffs. "Like you care, but yes, she's fine."

"So, where is she, then?"

"Seattle."

Dean arches a brow at that, looks slightly surprised, because it's not exactly a low profile sort of place. He almost wants to shake his head in disappointment, because he thought he taught her better than that.

"It's almost like she wants you to find her." Crowley chuckles. "Last night, one of my men spotted her in a local library. Not too far from the infamous South Market."

Dean simply nods as he takes the information in.

He doesn't know what to do. Of course, he's going to her, as soon as possible. But he doesn't know what he'll do when he finally catches up to her.

He could kill her. Willingly and enjoyably.

But that would be too easy, he thinks, finally.

+

Castiel turns around at the all too familiar sound of fluttering feathers, and is instantly met by the widened and horrified eyes of his brother.

"Dean knows! He knows where Sam is!" Gabriel gasps, clearly very dramatic, but that's just who he is. And to be frank, he doesn't give a flying fuck.

Castiel's expression darkens as he mutters out the name; "Crowley."

Gabriel nods. "He's messed with some dark magicks, caused a fricking ripple up in Heaven. Dad's really not happy right now. And Michael?" He scoffs loudly. "He's going crazy, 'cause dad wants him to sit this one out."

"Do you know where Sam is?" Castiel asks.

Gabriel shakes his head. "Not even dad knows where she is."

Castiel looks highly disturbed by that. "We have to find her. Right now."

"What're you thinking?" Gabriel asks.

"We follow Dean." Castiel decides, seeing no other option. "And we'll just have to hope that we get to her first."

Gabriel nods in agreement. "Then let's go find your little demon."

Castiel shoots him a withering look, and of course, Gabriel can only shoot him a cheeky grin in return.

+

Sam bolts out of her bed when her motel door comes crashing in, flying off of its hinges. Her eyes widen, and she instantly regrets staying here for too fucking long when she sees big brother standing in the doorway.

Dean smiles at her, but it's rather sinister. "Hey, Sammy-baby."

"Dean," Sam flashes forward, reaches for the demon blade (which she stole from him, of course) under her pillow and stands in a ready position. "Don't make me use this."

Dean scoffs loudly at the pleading he hears in her tone, slowly saunters into the room and stands on the opposite side of the bed, just a couple of feet from her, now. "You won't kill me." He grins cockily. "You love your big brother."

Sam purses her lips, tries to ignore her rising panic. Because it's true, she does love him. "I do love you, Dean." She admits with a nod. "I love you the way a little sister is supposed to love her big brother." She glares at him. "But you?" She scoffs. "You're sick... You don't love me. You can't... Because you're a monster..."

Dean's expression instantly darkens, and Sam can't help squealing as he literally reaches down and lifts up the bed, tossing it aside with great ease.

"D-Dean, please d-don't -"

Dean ignores her, darts forward and slaps the demon blade out of her shaking hands. With his other hand, he grabs her by the throat and shoves her roughly up against the nearest wall, cracking it with the force.

Sam winces, whimpers uncontrollably at the pain that erupts through her back and through to her fucking organs.

"Think I'm sick?" Dean hisses, green eyes of fury glaring into her own. "You don't even know what sick is, but you will when I'm through with you." He sneers with a sadistic grin.

"GO ON, THEN! DO IT!" Sam shouts, finally snaps, she finally fucking snaps after all of these years, and now, she really can't even help what she's saying, she just knows she needs to say it. "DO IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! GO ON! STICK YOUR TINY, LITTLE RAT COCK IN YOUR BABY SISTER'S PUSSY AND FUCK THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF ME! YOU FUCKING SICK SACK OF SHIT! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOTIC CUNT!"

And much to her surprise, through her tear-blurred eyes, Dean's eyes widen in shock. He then, actually let's go of her, slowly backs away and continues to stare at her in shock.

Sam sniffs loudly, tries to calm herself down as she watches her brother warily. However, her slight hope that she finally got to him is utter fucking bullshit...

Dean's eyes darken in fury once more and without warning, he sends a harsh punch to her face.

Sam groans as she crashes back, the back of her head throbbing when it collides into the wall. She then, slowly sinks down it onto the floor, her nose already gushing with blood.

"Tiny, little rat cock, huh?" Dean growls out as he sends a couple of hard kicks to her stomach. "I'll fucking show you." He hisses to himself as he reaches for his belt. "I'll fucking show you!" He shouts, unzipping his jeans before reaching over and grabbing her ankle.

"N-no..." Sam whines, fresh tears springing to her eyes as she struggles to get away.

"C'mere, you little slut!" Dean growls as he yanks both her shorts and panties down.

"L-Lucifer..." Sam whispers to herself. "P-please..."

'Sam?'

Dean rolls her over, shoves her face down. He growls in annoyance as he holds her down with one hand, spits on his other hand before giving his half-hard cock a few strokes.

"H-help me..."

'Sam, where are you?' Lucifer's voice is stern, even in her thoughts.

Sam groans in pain as her big brother shoves himself roughly into her.

"Fucking show you, bitch!"

'Sam! Where are you?'

"Sa-same mo-motel..."

"Shut up, whore!"

Sam hisses at the pain when he sends a hard slap to her backside.

'Sam, you have to say it. Say yes.'

'You promised...' Sam whimpers, even in her thoughts.

'I promise. Just say yes. Please...'

Sam feels like she should be regretting this decision, but she doesn't. And maybe it's because of the pain and utter humiliation she's in right now that ultimately sways her.

'Sam, please just -'

"Yes."

Lucifer sighs with relief, and Sam closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that was probably a little difficult to read, but I promise this story has a happy ending!
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. They'll Surely Build Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I though, 'Oh, well, that's that, then. Without me, whispering in their ears, they'll surely build utopia!'"

Dean's eyes widen in more shock than anything else when a bright white light suddenly smothers his baby sister, whole. The force throws him away from her, and he lands on his backside, a few meters away with an annoyed and slightly pain-filled grunt.

Lucifer can feel all of the aching cracks in Sam's body, let alone hear the rush of terrible thoughts that come flooding to his own mind as soon as they are one.

Finally.

He knows it's only temporary, but it's good enough for him.

To know that they have shared everything, at least once in a lifetime.

His life, as well as her own.

"What the fuck!?" Dean hisses as he scrambles up to his feet and quickly tucks himself back in. "What the fuck was that!? Sam!?"

Lucifer/Sam smirks to himself as he slowly rises to his feet, pulling Sam's panties and shorts back up in the process. He then, slowly turns to face the hunter, revealing his smirk along the way. "Sam's not home right now."

Dean glares. "Cas? That better not be you in there!"

"Please." Lucifer/Sam scoffs lightly. "Like he could contain my little Sammy."

Dean's glare darkens, because he's not stupid. He's not as smart as his sister, he knows that, but he's not blind. "Lucifer." As a human, he knows he'd be afraid, but as the demon he now is, he only feels anger and hate.

"Bingo." Lucifer/Sam clicks his tongue and grins. "Y'know, Dean, you're not half as dumb as you are pretty."

"Get the fuck outta my sister, you sick bastard!" Dean growls.

"I'm a sick bastard?" Lucifer/Sam arches a brow, looks highly amused. "Hey, man, you're the one who's been secretly screwing his baby sister since she could walk and talk."

Dean's glare darkens even more, if that were even fricking possible. "I will end you!"

"Yeah," Lucifer/Sam smirks, chuckles lightly and shakes his head. "No. You won't."

'Please don't...'

Lucifer sighs. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm not gonna kill him." He smirks as he glances over at the demon. "Just hurt him. A lot."

Sam sighs, even in her thoughts, defeated.

'Just don't go overboard... Please.'

Because come on, she thinks she deserves at least a little revenge.

+

"Gabriel," Castiel scowls at the archangel as he appears out of thin air. "Where have you been? Did you find them?"

Gabriel nods, wears a dreaded look. "Lucifer's possessing Sam. And Dean has found her. I checked in with dad, he finally let Michael get his five sense in, he did a ancient locator spell. Pretty nifty, if you ask me. Tossed Mikey all over the show. It was pretty fu -" He almost chuckles, smooths it out as a cough when the younger angel shoots him a withering look, his favourite look, if you ask Gabriel. "Anyway," He clears his throat. "Dean found Sam at a motel she's been staying in up in Seattle, but Luci's not taking visitors right now."

Castiel scowls. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that I can get into the damn building. Like, at all." Gabriel glares as he adds, "The dickbag's blocking my fine, angelic ass."

Castiel sighs heavily. "This is a problem."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Castiel merely shoots him another withering look, because for once, he actually understands the reference.

+

Dean hisses back in defiance as he's grabbed by the throat and left dangling in mid-air.

"Y'see, Dean," Lucifer/Sam says, looks up into the demon's blackened orbs. "Ever since humans like you crawled out of the primordial soup and flopped onto the beaches, I thought that I was the one holding you back, the Devil." He chuckles, bats Sam's eyelashes up at her big brother, clearly taunting him. "I thought I was the one distracting you with shiny trinkets and gunpowder."

Dean groans in pain when the angel smacks him hard in the face, sends him down onto the floor, cracking the wood along the way. The Devil beats the demon, smacks him across the face, harder and harder, again and again, until Dean's bruised and bloody at the brute force of the hits.

Lucifer/Sam kicks him hard in the stomach a few times, just as he had done to his little Sammy just minutes ago. The archangel then, stomps hard on the demon's crotch, earning a loud shout from the demon.

Dean groans loudly in pain, clutching at his painfully throbbing balls.

"But then," Lucifer/Sam goes on casually. "I was..." He pauses thoughtfully after sending another kick, this time to the demon's pretty face. "Put on the reserve bench, shall we say?" He grins. "And I though, 'Oh, well, that's that, then. Without me, whispering in their ears, they'll surely build utopia!'"

Dean let's out another groan as the angel's foot collides with his nose, cracking it severely, and sending more blood gushing all over him.

Lucifer/Sam chuckles, clearly amused. "Well, fuck me, I got that wrong!" He chuckles again, grins down at the demon. "He made you so that He could finally retire. Did you know that? You were meant to be the pinnacle of evolution; a creature so sophisticated and powerful that you wouldn't even need Him. And of course, so He could get back to his gardening and His wordsearch puzzles."

Dean spits out a mouthful of blood and he rolls over onto his side, slowly, and painfully.

"But what do people like you do?" Lucifer/Sam snaps, glares angrily down at the demon. "You elect leaders, who despise you, and rob you of your freedom and dignity. You pollute and devour your Eden. You know beauty to be false, yet you prostrate yourselves before it. You think to be a philistine is to be honest. To be educated, is to be cunning. You find the lowest, common denominator and then you dig deeper!" He hisses through gritted teeth as the demon glares back up at him through black and blue bruises. "I was supposed to be your lesson. I was your warning. I was the villain. And you?" He scoffs. "You all just became my tribute act."

Dean glares up at him. "So, what!?" He snaps. "What're you gonna do to me, huh!?"

Lucifer/Sam scoffs loudly, shakes his head. "You haven't listened to a word I've said. Far too vain in that big head of yours."

Dean's eyes narrow.

"That's the whole point." Lucifer/Sam says. "There is nothing I can do. Nothing, in all of the palaces of the imagination, worse than what you all do to one another, your own kind. You dragged the world right to the brink of the abyss." He grins, then, absurdly. "Well done!" He claps his hands, looks (disturbingly) impressed, even by Dean's standards, even now.


	6. Castiel the Parculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You stay, help your demon, Castiel the Parculiar."

"Hey," Lucifer/Sam smirks as he grabs the demon's chin. "Look at me."

Dean glares ever defiantly back up at him.

Lucifer/Sam grins before sending yet another punch to the demon's face, send him back to the floor.

Dean's halfway through letting out a pain-filled groan, when the angel sends a series of harsh kicks to his stomach, and then, to his face.

"This is all you are." Lucifer says, tone casual as he continues to calmly beat the demon into an even bloodier mess.

On one particularly hard kick to the ribs, Dean goes flying, his back smashing against the nearest wall as the angel continues to literally play fricking soccer with him.

Lucifer/Sam finally pauses, reaches down and grabs the limp, pathetic excuse for a demon up by the throat, let's his feet barely touch the ground this time. "This is all you are, Dean." He smirks rather bitterly. "How does it feel?"

"Well," Dean manages to pant out, even forcing on his trademark smirk. "I've seen better days."

Lucifer/Sam grits his teeth, his grip tightening on the demon's throat as he sends a swift punch to his face, cracking nose back into place along the way.

Dean groans loudly, clearly not caring about hiding his pain. He doesn't care. And he knows that pisses the archangel off even more.

Which, he loves, obviously.

He is a demon, after all.

"You are nothing." Lucifer/Sam says, looks almost sympathetic. "You couldn't even defeat me. You couldn't even kill Crowley." He chuckles at that. "He's using you and you don't even realise."

"Hey!" Dean snaps, glares angrily through his one good eye, his other already swelled shut, and green. "Nobody uses me!"

"You mean like you use Sam?" Lucifer/Sam asks, arches Sam's brow and uses Sam's face to stare innocently up at her big brother.

"Don't do that!" Dean growls, knows exactly what the angel's doing. And it isn't going to work. Although, it kind of already is.

Lucifer/Sam smirks, looks highly amused. "You will never understand her pain. You can't. You are a monster. Like me."

'Stop.'

Lucifer scowls. "What? Why? He deserves it, Sam. After everything he's done to you."

'He's still my brother. You, of all people should understand.'

Lucifer practically sulks at those words, because they are (annoying) so true.

Well, he'd probably still kill Michael, if he really had to. But he'd still be really sad about it afterwards.

So...

That's progress, right?

He thinks so, at least.

'Please?'

"Fine!" Lucifer let's out a groan at the clear pleading tone of her voice dancing around inside his head.

'Thank you.'

Lucifer almost let's slip a flutter of his heart when he sees a glimpse of her smile in his mind.

He distracts himself quickly by throwing the demon to the ground and finally lifting the magical barrier with a bored wave of his hand.

In the next moment, there's a commotion of two more angels now standing in the busted down doorway. Both staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"Sam?" Castiel stares warily at her as he slowly moves towards her.

Lucifer/Sam turns to face him.

"That's not that Sam." Gabriel says, instantly recognises his big brother, would anywhere.

"Lucifer." Castiel halts his steps instantly, looks rather alarmed.

He's never met the infamous archangel before tonight. And he can admit, especially after everything he's heard and knows about him, he's not afraid to say he's afraid here.

"Luci, I think it's time for you to leave Sam." Gabriel says, his voice stern, but calm.

"Why?" Lucifer/Sam pouts. "She's warm and comfortable." He says, rolling his shoulders and sighing loudly in content. "Besides," He adds, glares down at the demon in disgust. "Big brother needed to learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Fuck you." Dean coughs out a laugh.

Lucifer/Sam glares down at him, sends a harsh kick to his face.

Dean groans loudly, coughing a little more at the fresh blood filling his mouth.

"Stop!" Castiel practically yelps out, looks worried beyond belief.

"Oh, relax." Lucifer/Sam waves his hand. "He's not dying anytime soon... Unfortunately." He sighs loudly in defeat and boredly admits that, "Sam won't let me kill him, okay? So, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"But she let you do this to him?" Castiel asks, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Can you really blame her?" Lucifer/Sam arches a brow, scoffs at the absurdity, then snaps. "He's her brother! He's supposed to love her! To protect her! Not to beat her! And most certainly not to fucking rape her!" He narrows his eyes back at the younger angel when he notices him gulp. "And you knew. Yet you did nothing."

"Dean is sick -"

"No, I'm sick. Dean is a fucking masterpiece." Lucifer/Sam snaps, voice thick with sarcasm.

"I'm trying to help him." Castiel says, his eyes cast down to his shoes.

Lucifer/Sam glares at him. "And who is trying to help Sam?"

"Lucifer, I -"

"You stay, help your demon, Castiel the Parculiar." Lucifer/Sam says with a dismissive wave of his hand as he walks towards his brother. "Gabriel will take me back to my vessel."


	7. My Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will always save you, Sam." Lucifer gives her a slightly pained look. "My punishment wasn't being in the cage, it was being away from you..."

Castiel reaches down to help his friend up, only to be violently shoved away.

"Get offa me!" Dean snaps, pushing his good hand into the angel's chest. He hisses when he then tries to slowly stand, his body aching all over.

"Dean -"

"Save it, Cas." Dean glares over at him through his one open eye.

"I want to help you."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help."

Castiel scowls, clearly very worried.

"Get outta here." Dean snips after a few moments of annoying silence.

"No."

"What?" Dean's non-swelled eye narrows in irritation.

"No." Castiel shoots him a defiant look as he repeats himself, his voice much more stern this time. "I'm not going to leave you, Dean. You're my best friend, my brother."

Dean merely scoffs at that, though, he also looks highly amused underneath all those bruises and all of that blood.

"And I'm going to help you," Castiel adds with the utmost conviction in his voice as well as written all over his expression. "Whether you like it or not."

+

Lucifer rises from the motel bed he left Nick's body on just over an hour ago, blinks his blue eyes and is instantly met with his little brother's familiar honey-golden gaze.

"You okay, Luci?" Gabriel arches a brow, looks a little concerned for his big brother.

He still loves Lucifer. Even after all of the awful things he's done in the past.

He's an angel, after all.

He was made to love just as ferociously as he fought.

They all were.

But it's the humans Gabriel envies the most, their urgency for feeling. And he figures it's probably because their lives are a lot shorter, which he also envies, their fragility, their temporary status.

Lucifer nods simply, ignoring his brother's streaming thoughts as he slowly turns back to face the bed.

Gabriel smiles to himself when he notices the soft look his brother gives the unconscious hunter. "She's okay. But she needs healing. Thought it be best to leave that to you."

"Thank you, brother." Lucifer says, his voice totally calm, though, he doesn't look away from Sam, her bruises face in particular.

"No problem." Gabriel sighs heavily. "I'm gonna go check on Cas. Make sure Dean hasn't killed him."

"We have to do something about him." Lucifer says, finally turns back around to face the other archangel.

"Well, you said it yourself, Sam won't let you kill him, so -"

Lucifer scoffs lightly. "We don't have to kill him. Just contain him, or at least keep him away from Sam."

+

When he hears Gabriel flutter away behind him, Lucifer reaches down and presses two fingers to the hunter's forehead. He watches the bright, white light of his grace heal all of her wounds, her skin as bones as good as new, in fact, even better, thanks to him.

Sam wakes with a loud gasp, bolts upright in the dingy motel bed. Her eyes are wild as they dart around the unfamiliar room, but the angel is quick to reassure her.

"It's okay, you're safe, now." Lucifer says, his voice barely above a whisper as he eyes her warily.

She may be all healed on the outside, but her mind might not be so lucky, he knows this and it scares him a little.

But he should have know -

"Dean," Sam looks at him through fear-filled eyes. "You didn't -"

He should have known she was above all of that, stronger than even he thought.

"I didn't kill him." Lucifer wants to smile at her kind and caring nature, but he's still rather pissed off about everything that has happened.

"You didn't?" Sam frowns, tries to remember the last thing she saw while the angel was possessing her.

"You asked me not to. So I didn't." Lucifer says, his eyes intense as he watches her.

Sam actually finds herself smiling softly. "Thank you."

Lucifer shrugs, looks rather annoyed about not be allowed to kill said demon.

"For saving my life, I mean." Sam adds, her smile widening slightly into a grateful expression.

"I will always save you, Sam." Lucifer gives her a slightly pained look. "My punishment wasn't being in the cage, it was being away from you. It's why you were able to set me free. Dad - God forgives me, because of you."

Sam looks positively confused, even if she positively blushing at his earlier words. "I don't -"

"Sam," Lucifer sighs as he kneels down at the bedside and takes one of her hands in his own. "It's because I love you more than I am selfish, more than I want to see humanity suffer and the world burn, until eternity, and back. I may have been created long before you, but I was created for you."

Sam's heart flutters uncontrollably as he reaches up with his other hand and gently cups one of her cheeks. She doesn't say a word, can't even think of what to say in this moment. His intense, iron-blue stare makes her skin crawl and her belly bubble with heat, and she can't bare to look away from the angel.

Lucifer smiles up at her as he whispers, "I've been waiting a long, long time for you, Sam." He puffs out a chuckle as he softly strokes his thumb over her cheek. "Dad did a good job on you... Even after everything you've been through, you turned out just right."


	8. I Can See That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's grin widens slightly as he blatantly eyes her up and down. "I can see that."

[Colorado - One Month Later...]

Sam's trying to move on with her life, has actually started a new life. Going back to college, being the first step. And of course, she still finds time to hunt as well.

Thankfully for her sake, too, she's not seen her big brother. Though, Castiel visits her every few days, just to check in. So she knows Dean's still alive and well.

And even after all he's done to her, that's all she wishes for him. Y'know, just so long as he's alive and well far, far away from her.

"- who set out to kill him, found it nearly impossible."

"Nearly impossible?" Sam barely registers herself mumbling. At least, not until her professor has called her out and the entire class are now staring up at her.

Sam's eyes widen, like a deer caught in the headlights as her cheeks burn with embarrassment. But seriously, it's not her fault that she's a loud thinker sometimes.

Because no matter what the professor thinks, she was still listening to his every word, while daydreaming. She's an excellent multi-tasker, after all.

"Did somebody have a question?" Professor Keen lifts his head and sighs loudly when his eyes land on a certain student.

It's not that he doesn't like Sam Winchester - well, he doesn't, but it's only because she questions him. Too much. He finds it rather insulting at times.

"Miss Winchester," Professor Keen sighs heavily, nods to himself as he mumbles, "Of course, it is. It always is." He plasters on a fake pleasant smile, then asks, "Do you have something you wish to add?" He arches an expectant brow, looks slightly annoyed that his lecture's been interrupted.

"Uh, I," Sam gives the professor a pained look. But when he shoots her a disapproving look, she sighs quietly in defeat before slowly rising to her feet. "Y'know... About... Killing him..."

Professor Keen shoots her a low patients kind of look, is already clearly very unimpressed.

Sam just sucks it up and says, literally the first load of horse shit that springs to her mind. "Y'know, they poisoned him, they beat him, and they tortured him, but he still didn't die..."

Professor Keen looks almost smug as he adds, "No. At least, not until they rolled his barely conscious body up in a dirty carpet before throwing him into a canal and letting him drown instead."

Sam holds back a withering look. "Still... There are reported sightings of him, as late as the 1930s - aren't there?" She arches a curious brow, bites back a small, triumphant smirk.

Professor Keen looks deeply annoyed as he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. "I can assure you, Miss Winchester, there is near consensus in the academic community regarding the death of Rasputin."

Sam notes his slightly aggravated tone of voice, but she's not doing this to be a bitchy student, she's just interested. Or not interested enough, in this case.

"Okay, yeah." Sam nods. "But there was also consensus about Columbus. Y'know, until someone asked the Vikings what they were up to back in the 1400s -" She stops when she notices the professor narrowing his eyes at her, then, quietly mumbles out, "I'm just saying... It might be... More... Interesting if we... Came at it from a... Different angle..."

Professor Keen simply looks downright irritated, mainly because he knows she has a point. "Well, I am sorry if my lectures bore you, Miss Winchester." He scoffs loudly. "Maybe you'd prefer it if I stepped aside to let you teach your own course, hm? Psyche 101, perhaps?"

Sam frowns when she hears scattered laughter from her fellow students.

"Or maybe Intro to Flights of Fancy?"

Sam's cheeks redden in mortification when the laughter grows louder around her. She practically scowls at her professor to keep from literally glaring murderously at him.

Professor Keen barely bites back a smug smirk.

Sam huffs. "I only meant -"

"What is it you were going on about last week?" Professor Keen rudely cuts her off. "Mysterious sleeping patterns of Prussian Generals?"

And now, Sam's just downright livid.

She could kill him in a second, if she wanted to. But no, she's going to be a good girl. Like always.

Sam huffs, scowls deeply.

"Now," Professor Keen goes on when the laughter finally dies down. His expression now stern, instead of its previous amusement. "Some of us here are actually trying to learn, Miss Winchester." He scalds her. "Believe it, or not, we are actually interested in finding out what really happened. It's called "studying history." Thank you very much for your insight, Miss Winchester. You can sit down, now." He shoots her a pointed look even as she does as she's told. "Unless, you have something else to add, Professor?" He adds, smirking smugly up at her, causing more laughter from the students.

And this time, Sam doesn't bother to hold back on her glare.

+

[Later That Night...]

""Miss Winchester"!" Sam sneers, bitterly makes fun of her professor as she punches the vampire in the face.

The vampire hisses angrily, barely acknowledges the pain. He darts forward, tries to grab her, only to get punched in the face, again.

""Some of us are here are actually trying to learn, Miss Winchester"!" Sam growls out as she elbows the corpse in the jaw.

The vampire growls back in anger, yet again fails when he tries to grab her once more.

""Got anything else to add, Professor"?!" Sam snarls loudly as she sends a sharp, roundhouse kick to the corpse's torso.

The vampire flips gracefully back up onto his feet, finally shoots her and odd look when he asks, "Who the fuck are you talking?"

Sam rolls her eyes, then, sends another hard punch to his face.

Now, any other night, when she were in a better mood, perhaps, Sam would be grateful, probably even happy a certain archangel suddenly showing up from literally out of fricking nowhere.

However, tonight, she's really not in the mood for any horse shit.

It's why she fricking came out to the graveyard tonight; to blow off a little steam before bedtime.

Although, really, she is secretly pleased that he's here.

Her little guardian angel.

"Need any help, Sam?" Lucifer grins cheekily as he perches on a nearby headstone.

Sam swirls around, kicks the vampire to the ground and instantly bends down to plunge the wooden stake into the undead creature's heart.

The vampire hisses loudly as he finally disintegrates beneath her.

Sam stands up, huffs her hair out of her face before turning to face the archangel. "No, I'm good."

Lucifer's grin widens slightly as he blatantly eyes her up and down. "I can see that."

Sam rolls her eyes, but only to ignore the fact that her stupid heated cheeks are betraying her for the millionth time!

"What's the matter, Sam?" Lucifer pouts. "You seem wound tight tonight."

Sam huffs. "It's nothing."

"Is it your professor?"

Sam's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe..." Lucifer shoots her another cheeky grin.

Sam rolls her eyes, but can't help the amused chuckle that escapes passed her lips as she shakes her head and tucks her stake away. "What're you doing here anyway?" She asks, genuinely curious as she arches a brow.

Lucifer pouts again. "I can't just come see you?"

Sam rolls her eyes, again, to ignore/fight her blushing. "I guess..."

Lucifer breaks out into another grin, simply beams.

"I was thinking... Earlier..."

Sam decides to just go for it. She has nothing to lose, after all. Not anymore at least. Besides, she can't deny the odd connection she feels with him.

Lucifer arches a brow, looks positively intrigued. He stays silent, urges her on that way.

"It'd be, uh... Nice... To, um, see one another on a, um... Non-supernatural related matter... Sometime..." Sam mentally scalds herself for blushing like a school girl with a crush. Only, she totally feels like one.

Who the hell is trying to fool here anyway?

"What're you saying? That you wanna have a date with me?" Lucifer's brow rises further, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips.

"What?" Sam chuckles nervously. "N-no."

"You don't wanna have a date with me?" Lucifer looks slightly confused, though, still rather amused.

She's adorable when she's nervous.

So sue him it.

"Who said the word, 'date'?" Sam practically squeaks. "I-I never said, 'date'."

"Oh... kay..." Lucifer takes a moment to process. "So, you just wanna grab a coffee sometime or something?" He asks, still looks slightly confused.

"Coffee?"

Lucifer notices the slightly hopeful tone of her voice, and for a moment, he almost loses himself in those dark hazel orbs of hers.

"Sam,"

The archangel sighs, because he wants, of course he does. He's never wanted anything more.

But he still doesn't deserve her.

Not really.

Though, of course, he'll still always be here. Or at least, for as long as she wants him around.

"It's fine." Sam slaps on a bright smile, even if it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Forget I said anything." She clears her throat, zips up her jacket and turns around to walk back home.

Lucifer appears in front of her in seconds, can't help smiling lightly in amusement when she jumps and then glares up at him.

"You've really gotta stop doing that." Sam huffs.

Lucifer grins. "Sam," He reaches out, grabs one of her hands in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You're nineteen years old, and I'm almost three thousand years old."

"I've done the math, y'know?" Sam scowls slightly. "Numbers are actually one of my strongest subjects."

"I know." Lucifer grins, looks almost proud.

"Right." Sam rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement as she stares up into his ever intense iron-blue orbs. "You know everything about me."

"Of course I do." Lucifer says as he reaches up with his free hand and places it gently against her cheek. "But I was actually gonna say how you're as intelligent as you are divinely beautiful."

And really, what the fudge can Sam say to that?


	9. God Only, Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God only, knows, right?"

[New Jersey - Three Weeks Later...]

It's the middle of the night when Sam bolts upright in her crappy bed, in her crappy motel room. She wasn't having a nightmare, and she doesn't know why she was startled awake in the first place.

At least, not until she feels it. A heavy, and very powerful, almost too overwhelming presence. And not only does it surround her, almost suffocating her, it also fills the entire room. She can't explain it, but she knows she not alone.

"Who's there?" Sam hisses into the darkness. She tries to sound intimidating, even when her heart races in anticipation and a little fear. Her eyes dart wildly around, while she slips a hand under her pillow and pulls out the demon blade.

Sam's eyes widen as the walls then, begin to tremor. And though it doesn't last long, her heart still races in anticipation. And fear.

"L...Lucifer?" Sam timidly calls out. But she knows, somehow, this isn't her angel.

It's something else...

Something much, much more powerful...

"No, my child."

Sam winces a little at the louder voice that suddenly fills her head. She covers her ears out of instinct, instantly dropping the blade in the process.

"I am sorry, my child."

Sam winces again, though, only barely this time around as the volume of the voice seems to lower drastically.

"Is this better, my child?"

Sam frowns, now, feeling more confused than afraid. "Uh, y... Yeah..."

Sam quickly reaches across to switch the lamp that barely lights up the room. Her eyes dart around for the source of the voice, but she sees nothing out of place.

"Good."

Sam's confusion only grows at how pleased the voice sounds with itself. "Um... Wh-who are you? And um... Why are you in my head?"

Because she's not stupid. It's the first thing she figured out, of course.

"I am your God; your Father, my child."

Sam blinks, her expression blank for a moment before she blurts out, "No freaking wa -"

Sam's eyes widen in shock when her right hand suddenly jerks up and slaps her hard around the face.

"Now, do you believe me?"

Sam opens her mouth and closes it a few times, clearly bewildered. And slightly annoyed.

"I can give you another demonstration if you wi -"

"No!" Sam yells, her eyes widening in horror. "Okay! Okay! I believe you!"

"Good."

And seriously, Sam can actually hear how smug the voice is.

God is smug...

God...

Is smug...

'He's shallow, like us,' She briefly thinks with mild amusement. 'I guess he did make us in his own image...'

"I can hear your thoughts, you know?" The voice pipes up, sounding rather snooty this time.

Snooty.

God is snooty, as well...

What the fu -

"Okay," Sam shakes her head, still deeply confused. "What's going on? Is this another dream?" She chuckles, despite no longer being amused. "'Cause I gotta say, this is weird, even for my imagination."

"No, dollface. This is very real."

"I'm sorry - "dollface"? Did you just call me "dollface"?" Sam laughs, deeply amused and slightly disturbed. "Okay." She chuckles again, shakes her head. "This has gotta be a dream."

"No, it's really not, Sammy. I just can't be bother to keep up the whole 'Father-of-all-things-speech' thing. It's not really me, y'know? Besides, I only really do it when I wanna sound all scary and high and mighty and whatnot."

Sam doesn't know what the fuck to say. "Uh..."

See?

...Is he high?

Is God high?

Sam would laugh at the thought, if she weren't so darn confused right now.

...Wait - is Sam high?

God only knows.

Pun intended, of course.

And Sam really would ask him, if there weren't about a billion other questions charging around her brain right now.

+

[Meanwhile in Colorado...]

Lucifer asks Gabriel to meet him and as usual, Lucifer is late, while Gabriel is right on time.

However, the angelic trickster doesn't have to wait as long (like he usually does) when he finally hears the familiar flap of his big brother's wings behind him.

Gabriel turns around to face the older archangel, the full moon bathing them both in a soft glowing light. "What is it?" He asks, wearing dread on his own face when he sees the look of panic on his brother's.

"I can't find Sam." Lucifer says, sounds rather stressful. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"Oh, that." Gabriel sighs in relief.

"What?" Lucifer glares at him. "What do you know, brother?"

Gabriel smiles sheepishly. "I can't tell you. Really wish I could, but I literally can't tell you. Like physically, dad's put a keep-your-mouth-shut curse on me until he's done."

"Done?" Lucifer arches a brow, looks beyond pissed off.

Gabriel sighs, looks regretful as he says, "Dad told me to just send you to him if you asked. So, go ask him."

"I would, if I knew where he was." Lucifer grits out, shoots his little brother a pointed glare.

Gabriel shrugs. "What can I say? You're gonna have to wait for him to come to you."

"I will do no such thing!" Lucifer hisses. "Fuck knows what he's telling Sam! It's not fair! I thought we were over this! I thought he forgave me!"

"He does, knucklehead." Gabriel rolls his eyes and huffs out in exasperation. "Whatever he's saying to Sam right now, is only for Sam."

Lucifer huffs, crosses his arms over his chest. "You think he's finally sorting this Dean nonsense out?" He asks, calming down slightly as he arches a curious brow.

Gabriel shrugs, grins only to lighten the mood. "God only, knows, right?"

However, Lucifer really doesn't find that funny as he shoots his baby brother another glare.


End file.
